


Intruder

by orphan_account



Series: The Library [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anonymous prompt: sheith prompt~ keith in that marmora suit, shiro gets them some altean handcuffs, they play pretend that keith's an intruder who sneaked on board and shiro finds & overwhelms him (if/how much nsfw this gets is up to you) - thanks in advance if you're going to write this ♥"No, Keith. I can’t let you go with just a name,” Shiro cups his chin in his other hand, sets his thumb against Keith’s bottom lip and tugs it gently. He leans in a little, lets his voice drop to a low rumble. “You’ll have to give me a little more than that to convince me you’re being genuine.” He can almost see Keith’s mind come to a halt at that. His mouth falls open and he hardly seems to notice when Shiro pushes his hair back from his face with displaced gentleness. His dark suit is developing a rather obvious bulge between his legs. Shiro nudges him with his toe and Keith hitches, shuffling back from the touch.





	

Someone’s in the red lion’s hanger. Shiro had seen a slip of purple light when he’d opened the door. A faint streak disappearing behind the red lion’s front paw. Shiro thinks, flicks on only half the lights. Maybe he can trick this intruder into thinking he’s just popping in for something near the door. He keeps his eyes trained where he last saw movement as he steps slowly towards the lion. He doubles checks his belt; yes, the handcuffs Allura had given them for emergencies were still there.

He’s within arm’s reach of the red lion when the intruder lunges around the back of its giant paw, dagger glinting in the soft light. Shiro’s already tense and ready for him. All he has to see is a purple flash and his hand reaches out, grabs the intruder’s wrist in one and knocking the dagger out of his grip in the other. It goes clattering across the floor and the stranger curses as Shiro twists his arm and shoves him to the ground. He straddles his slim hips and hikes his arm up between his shoulderblades. The intruder struggles in vain while Shiro pulls his handcuffs out of his belt and binds the stranger’s wrists behind his back. Shiro stands and rolls him over.

Inky black hair frames a pale, almost delicately featured face. Shiro can see his chest beating as he pants in that skin tight black suit. The most striking thing, however, are his eyes. Deep, deep blue burning with defiance. Sharp. Beautiful. Shiro grips his chin and the intruder snarls.

“What are you doing here?” Shiro asks, his voice firm. The stranger says nothing, only tries to turn his head out of Shiro’s grip with little success. Shiro squeezes him a little harder. “Who are you?” The stranger’s brow furrows, his mouth turning into a pout.

“I’m not anyone,” the stranger spits.They watch each other for a heavy moment, then Shiro gives in and trails his fingers over the stranger’s throat, feeling where his heart beats just under his skin. That suit is more supple than he would have guessed. Shiro steps back and hauls the intruder to his knees. He keeps a grip on his shoulder as the guy tests the strength of his handcuffs.

“Okay then, Nobody, you have a name at least?,” Shiro growls. He slips his fingers into that soft hair, the other running down the dark suit, feeling around his collar and chest, for how tight it is, it has a surprising amount of give. The stranger’s chest jumps under his fingers.

“Keith-” the intruder gasps when Shiro’s runs his fingers through his hair and brushes a sensitive spot on the back of his neck. He catches himself and defiance again flashes in his eyes. “It’s Keith, okay? I’m just poking around. Can you let me go? You can even follow me back to my ship and I’ll just leave-” Shiro cuts him off by gripping a handful of his hair and tugging his head back. Keith gives a tiny gasp.

“No, Keith. I can’t let you go with just a name,” Shiro cups his chin in his other hand, sets his thumb against Keith’s bottom lip and tugs it gently. He leans in a little, lets his voice drop to a low rumble. “You’ll have to give me a little more than that to convince me you’re being genuine.” He can almost see Keith’s mind come to a halt at that. His mouth falls open and he hardly seems to notice when Shiro pushes his hair back from his face with displaced gentleness. His dark suit is developing a rather obvious bulge between his legs. Shiro nudges him with his toe and Keith hitches, shuffling back from the touch.

“You’re a pervert,” Keith growls, his sharp glare softened by the flush in his cheeks. Shiro only stands up straight, holds Keith steady with a hand in his hair while the other tugs open his belt.

“I don’t come across trespassers as pretty as you every day. Can you blame me?” Keith’s eyes are glued to Shiro’s bulge as he tugs down his zipper and cups himself through his underwear with a soft growl. “You have two choices here, Keith. Either give me a parting gift and I let you go without a fuss, or I tote you around in front of everyone else on this ship with your cock showing through your suit before I let you take a nice long nap in one of our cryopods.” He hooks his thumb in the elastic of his underwear, waiting for an answer. Keith licks his lips and his shoulders bunch as he tugs at the handcuffs.

“Take off these handcuffs and I’ll give you whatever you want,” Keith says. Shiro pauses, his thumb rubbing a soft circle in his temple. He watches Keith’s eyes, still hard, still heated. He doesn’t see a hint of hesitation and he knows what answer to give.

“No. You’re not going to need your hands for this,” Shiro rumbles. He steps closer into Keith’s space and tugs himself free, wrapping his fingers around his cock. Keith’s breath stutters over him, eyes trained on Shiro stroking himself. Shiro gives him enough time to lick his lips again before he nudges the head against them. “If you bite me, you also go into the cryopod,” he warns.

Keith gives him a hard, fearless look. He parts his lips, slips his tongue along the underside of the head. Shiro’s eyes flutter closed when Keith wraps his lips around him. His mouth is soft and slick, gentler than his expression would have him believe. Shiro runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, tightens his grip behind his ear and rolls his hips forward. Keith lets his jaw go slack and he slips in easily.

“You’ve definitely done this before-” Shiro breathes. He looks down at Keith and his stomach flips. Keiths eyes are still sharp, his brow pulled into a tight frown. He’s got this cute flush high on his cheeks and Shiro decides to push him. He rolls his hips further in, nudges the back of Keith’s throat until he feels a shiver go through him.

“That’s it-” he breathes. He holds himself deep, savoring the way Keith’s tongue twitches on the underside of his cock. He pulls back some and Keith huffs softly through his nose. He brushes Keith’s bangs back from his face as he starts to rock into his mouth, slow and shallow. His hair is soft between his fingers and when he tugs it Keith gives a soft whine that sends a shock up Shiro’s spine. Keith takes him in stride, his hands bunched into fists where they’re bound behind his back.

“You’re good at this, babe,” Shiro groans. Keith takes some initiative then, shuffling closer on his knees and following when Shiro tries to pulls back. He sucks hard and Shiro’s cock twitches hard on his tongue.

“Okay-” Shiro gasps. He loosens his grip on Keith’s hair and merely sets his hand on top of his head. Keith doesn’t slow at all and takes him deep in his throat, nose grazing Shiro’s belly. He’s close enough that Shiro can see down the line of Keith’s back, the suit clinging to the curve of his ass and the handcuffs glowing soft blue at the small of his back. “Holy shit- Okay Keith- Okay, show me what you can do then,” Shiro pants.

It’s obvious that the handcuffs irritate Keith. His fingers grasp at nothing behind his back as he bobs his head deeply over Shiro. Shiro knows that if he weren’t cuffed his hands would be grabbing handfuls of his shirt or his hips, anything to keep Shiro steady as he sucked him off. Keith is relentless, swallowing deep enough that his tongue slicks at the base of Shiro’s cock. In the next moment he’s flickering the flat of his tongue over the slit until Shiro’s toes curl in his boots and sensitivity twists so intensely in his belly that he almost pulls away.

“Easy,” Shiro warns. His need weighs like a hot stone in his belly. Keith merely glances up at him coolly. A prisoner in handcuffs, Shiro realizes Keith’s the one calling the shots. He hides a moan behind his hand and watches with a pleasant kind of horror as Keith swallows him to the root and pulls back slowly. He sucks hard on the tip and comes off with a muted, slick sound and Shiro loses his nerve. He bites into the meat of his thumb as he comes over Keith’s waiting tongue, pleasure rocking him until he shakes.

Keith sits back on his thighs, panting softly. Come strings off his chin onto his chest, running down in stark contrast to his suit. Shiro fights back a couple seconds of lightheadedness and tucks himself back into his pants. He kneels in front of Keith and reaches behind him. He unlocks the handcuffs and lets them clatter to the ground.

Keith shakes his hands, clenches and opens his fingers and then wipes at his face. He wrinkles his nose at the mess and cleans his hands on his suit before Shiro can remind him that the red lion is holding some towels and a spare change of clothes for them.

“Thank you,” Shiro purrs. He kisses Keith, tasting the salt of sweat and come. “That was…amazing.” Keith laughs softly and lets Shiro knead one his hands, feeling around his wrists for bruises. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine,” Keith says. His voice is scratchy. He huffs and spits into his sleeve. “Those handcuffs are surprisingly comfortable.” Shiro rubs his other hand between both his own and then stands, pulling Keith with him. He huffs, his knees aching from resting on them.

“Thank you for indulging me. You look so good in that suit. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it,” Shiro says. He steps a few feet away and collects Keith’s dagger for him.

“I can tell,” Keith says. He takes his dagger back and lets Shiro kiss his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Very hard to find a request I'm not jazzed about. You can find me at quiddity25 on tumblr and @Quiddid on twitter


End file.
